ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite alien from Anur Phaetos.thumb|right|200px|Ghostfreak transformation in the original series Appearance Ghostfreak is a shadowy, phantom-like alien, and has a protoplasm that can change its density. This enables him to phase through matter and turn invisible at will. He may have only one eye, but he can position it anywhere on his body, but by using a track traced along his skin. His appearance can also bring fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere, and sometimes, even Ben is creeped out. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals a horrifying mass of innards, but it has yet to be seen. Direct light and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is also not meant for extreme combat. Ghostfreak's fully developed form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a white head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form are revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Zs'Skayr willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to reveal his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never fully explained in the series. Abilities Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form. Direct light and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is also not meant for extreme combat with his second layer of skin. He was removed from the omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from the singlest strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. If Ben is in this form for more than 10 minutes then Ghostfreak's personality might take over which its unlikey. Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. With an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, gray blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, and white talons. They can also possess people for limited periods of time. Ectonurites also have powerful psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, but the extent of these abilities remains unclear and has not been shown in the series. Ghostfreak can shoot a purple beam when he pulls back his skin. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of the Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. But we have never seen Ben use this ability as Ghostfreak as after Ghostfreak escaped, he never used this form again. Weaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin.This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr removing his protective second layer of skin after being seperated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when Ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the Sun shined onto Ghostfreak killing him Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. . He does not seem to have many strengths. Homeplanet Main article: Anur Phaetos. Alien Force Ghostfreak reappeared in the Alien Force episode Ghost Town. He was kept in solar prison after being separated from Ben. Vilgax freed it to get the information about the location of Primus. After being freed it attacked Vilgax and conquered Vilgaxia (Vilgax's home planet) and turned citizens into Ghostfreak's minions. Vilgax ran off to get help from Ben and Ben helped him. During the battle with Ghostfreak they were easily outmatched by him but when Ghostfreak tried to control Vilgax, Ben leaped in and Ghostfreak's DNA is added into the Codom Stream, allowing Ben to transform into Ghostfreak, only for Ghostfreak to quickly regain control of Ben. But with the help of Vilgax, Ben took control and transformed back. Ben still has Ghostfreak and can use it. Although it is unknown what happened to him after the Omnitrix was destroyed. Ultimate Alien He is now back in his sun-shielded form, instead of gray he is now white in color, and his lines are rearranged, he also have a larger bigger green eye now. Its unknown when Ghostfreak's true form will appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Trivia *In the Norwegian Version of the series he is called "Ånden" ("The Spirit") *In the Bulgarian Version of the series he is called ("Wondering Spirit") *In the Italian version of the series he is called "Pelle d'oca" (literally "goose skin" but it's Italian for "goose bumps") *Ghostfreak's German name is "Schattenmonster" (Shadow Monster). Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omnitrix Villians Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters